The Pact
by Vanitelamort
Summary: Two boys from completely different backgrounds both feeling like life has become worthless find comfort in each other and agree to a pact. JoeyXSeto WARNING: Suicidal themes
1. Prologue

**A/n: **_This is a story I had posted on a separate account _Thy_witches_ but decided to put it on this account because looking after two accounts is a little annoying. I hope you all like this ^^_

* * *

The two teenage boys were found in the warehouse, their wrists slit, bleeding slowly and a half filled bottle of sleeping pills in between them. They will alive when found but only barely and were rushed to the hospital. As the doctors fought to keep the boys alive, questions about who they were floated around the hospital, as neither had any ID. They both had dyed their hair black and it appeared as if both had their hair cut recently, making many wondering if it was so they weren't easily recognised. The mystery of the two boys quickly spread through the hospital, reaching everyone's ears, including the ears of a teenage boy, roughly the same age as the two mystery boys.

"So no one knows who they are?" One of the nurses said as she gave the teenager with her his flu shot.

"No one. The police are having a hard time too. These boys didn't want anyone to know who they are." The other nurse said.

"What do they look like?" The teenage boy asked urgently, making both nurses look at him.

"They looked to be around your age, both of them dyed their hair black and cut it short which is making it a little hard to identify them." The first nurse said.

"Can I see them please? A couple of my friends haven't turned up at school for a few days now."

"I don't see why not. If they are your friends then we should be able to contact the families. Come with me." The second nurse said. The teenager nodded and followed the nurse through the hospital to the mystery boys' room. The boy's eyes widen, recognising both of them.

"Do you know them?" The nurse asked.

The boy nodded, "Their names are Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba." He replied.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ Thank you to HybridPlaything for the review ^^_

* * *

Seto look up at the cloudy sky as he lay on the roof of the old warehouse. The warehouse had long since been abandon, safety issues if Seto remembered correctly but he didn't care; it was a good place to just escape from the rest of the world. Here he didn't have to care about running a company. Over the pass few days Seto had noticed that he's been feeling more and more depressed. It was beginning to get to him. The sound of foot step across the warehouse roof caught Seto's attention. He sat up and looked around to see Wheeler.

"What are you doing here mutt?" He spat out, annoyed that his peace was disturbed.

"I could ask you the same thing you rich jerk." Wheeler said annoyed.

"That's none of your business." Seto lay back down, deciding to ignore Wheeler. Unfortunately for him, Wheeler decided to stay and lay down next to him. Seto growled annoyed, "Why are you still here?"

"Free country ain't it?" Wheeler replied, "So why are you here? Don't you have a big corporation to run?"

Seto closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore Wheeler.

"You're not going to answer me are you?" Wheeler asked. Seto continued ignoring him.

"This is a good place to forget everything isn't it?" Wheeler continued talking, "I usually come here when I've had a fight with my old man, or just can't take life anymore."

Seto opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Wheeler, who was just staring up at the sky, his hands behind his head.

"Sometimes I sleep here cause I really don't want to go home." Wheeler admitted.

"Why are you telling me this?" Seto asked. He was curious to know. Wheeler and he didn't really get along so this was unusual.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Wheeler shrugged, "I guess I just needed to talk to someone and you're here. You also asked what I was doing here so I decided to answer."

"Huh, I see." Seto said as he looked back up at the sky.

"Are you here to escape everything?" Wheeler asked.

"I guess." Seto replied.

"What you escaping from?"

"It's none of your business mutt." Seto got up and walked towards the ladder.

"Fine, be that way, jerk." Wheeler growled. Seto let out a sigh, the mutt was always bothering him. Not paying attention to where he was stepping, too busy being annoyed, he stepped on the wrong part. One of the metal panels gave way and Seto fell. He managed to grab onto an adjacent panel but he felt pain in his hand making it obvious the panel had cut him.

"You alright Kaiba?" Wheeler asked as he appeared above Seto.

"What does it look like Wheeler?" He shouted in reply. Wheeler offered his hand and Seto grabbed it with his free one. Wheeler managed to pull him up.

"Thank you Wheeler." Seto said gratefully as he waited for his heart to calm.

"Don't need to thank me. You would do the same thing." Wheeler said with a grin before it faltered, "You would right?"

"I may be cold but I wouldn't let someone fall from this high up." Seto said as he looked at his bleeding hand.

"You should probably get that check out." Wheeler suggested.

"Probably." Seto said weakly before he closed his hand into a fist and hid it behind his back, "Do you know how to drive?"

"Yeah, why?" Wheeler asked suspiciously.

"I can't handle the sight of blood. It makes me feel dizzy." Seto admitted quietly. He didn't like admitting his weakness to his enemy but he needed Wheeler to drive him to the hospital.

"The all mighty Seto Kaiba is afraid of a bit of blood." Wheeler laughed as he headed over to the ladder.

"Shut up mutt." Seto growled as he followed. It was a bit difficult to climb down with a bloody hand and Seto left blood on the ladder but he didn't care, all he was concerned about was not fainting. He handed Wheeler the keys to his car and they went to the hospital, not saying a word on the drive there.

* * *

"You know, you never told me why you were up there on top of the warehouse?" Wheeler said as the doctor stitched up Seto's hand.

"I believe I said it was none of your business.' Seto said annoyed that the mutt hadn't left.

"You boys should be more careful." The doctor said, obviously listening in as she did her work, "Playing on top of warehouses isn't safe."

"I wouldn't have hurt myself if Wheeler hadn't come along." Seto grumbled as the doctor bandaged his hand.

"There we are Mr Kaiba. Just need to give you another shot, then you're free to go." The doctor said as she grabbed a needle.

"I think I might wait outside." Wheeler said. Seto gave him a suspicious look as he left; the mutt had done the same thing earlier when Seto got a shot of local anesthetic. Seto had hope he would stay outside the room but the doctor had called him back in after the needle was gone.

"I think your friend is afraid of needles." The doctor said as she gave Seto the shot. Seto smirked, finally putting two and two together, "I think you're right."

"Well that's all done. You're free to go Mr Kaiba, just don't drive for a few days. You could open the wound back up." The doctor said as she stood up.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Seto said as he left the room. Wheeler was leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"Come on mutt. I need you to drive me home." Seto said as he walked pass Wheeler. Wheeler pushed himself off the wall and followed.

"So Wheeler, you have a needle phobia?" Seto asked with a smirk.

"Please don't tell anyone or I'll tell them about your fear of blood." Wheeler threatened.

"Fine." Seto agreed.

"So why were you up on top of the warehouse?" Wheeler asked again.

"If you must know it's because I've been feeling depress lately. Now can you stop asking please?" Seto said annoyed with Wheeler. He was grateful when the other teen stayed quiet. Wheeler drove Seto home then walked home himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Please read and review ^^ Thank you HybridPlaything for the review ^^_

* * *

The next day at school Joey was talking to his friends when he saw Kaiba come walking down the corridor. He couldn't help but stare at Kaiba's injured hand.

"Kaiba, what happened to your hand?" Yugi asked as Kaiba pass by, making him stop.

"I slipped." He replied before continuing on his way.

"Do you think he sprained it or something?" Tea asked.

"Probably sprained it while jerking off." Tristan joked making Tea hit him. Joey didn't respond to his friend's joke, he was too busy thinking about Kaiba and what happened yesterday. It had surprised him when the young CEO admitted he was depressed. Never in a million years did he think Kaiba would admit something like that to him.

"Joey, are you ok?" Yugi asked. Joey looked down at his shorter friends and smiled, "I'm fine Yuge. Just worrying about today's math's test."

"Don't tell me you forgot to study." Tea said with a roll of her eyes.

"Heh, what can I say?" Joey said with an embarrass look. The bell rang and everyone headed to their classes. Joey spent the whole day not paying attention as he usually did. Once school was over Joey went to the warehouse as he did when he didn't want to go home. As Joey was about to climb the ladder he saw dry blood. He began wondering if Kaiba was up there again. He quickly climbed up the ladder and sure enough Kaiba was on the roof, sitting at the hole he made yesterday, his legs dangling over the edge. Joey walked over to him; Kaiba looked back at him and growled.

"Why are you here again?" Kaiba asked as Joey sat next to him.

"The same reason as yesterday. You?" Joey said as he looked at Kaiba.

"I guess the same reason too." Kaiba replied as he laid back.

"Have you considered talking to anyone?" Joey asked as he mimicked Kaiba.

"There isn't really anyone I can talk to Wheeler." Kaiba replied.

"You could talk to me Kaiba. I won't tell anyone your problems." Joey suggested. Kaiba turned his head to look at Joey.

"And why would you listen to my problems?" Kaiba questioned suspiciously.

"Because I need someone to listen to my problems and even though you are far from my first choice it appears you need someone to listen to you too." Joey explained as he looked back at Kaiba.

"Thank you Wheeler." Kaiba said as he looked back up at the sky. Joey smiled, "Did you really just say thank you Kaiba?"

"Don't push it Wheeler." Kaiba growled.

"Ok, don't need to bite. So you want to talk first or shall I?

Kaiba shrugged as he continued staring at the sky.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first. My dad gets drunk and starts beating me, blaming me for why mum left, for why he drinks, for why there's no money and probably for a billion other reason. Sometimes the beatings aren't bad." Joey said.

"But I'm guessing sometimes they are. I've noticed you'll miss school and turn up the next day with bruises." Kaiba stated.

"Yeah, I haven't told any of my friends about the beatings. I don't want them thinking less of me, thinking I'm weak. And the beatings have gotten worse since my dad found out I'm gay." Joey admitted with a sigh.

"You're gay!" Kaiba exclaimed as he sat up and looked down at joey.

"Yeah." Joey admitted sheepishly. Part of him was wondering why in the hell he talk Kaiba that, the part was glad he finally told someone.

"How did your dad find out?" Kaiba asked curiously.

"He found my porn collection."

Kaiba cracked up laughing, "He found your porn?"

Joey couldn't help but smile as Kaiba laughed. He had never seen the brunette laugh like this before. When Kaiba stopped he looked away as if embarrassed that he showed so much emotion to Joey.

"You should laugh more often Kaiba. It suits you better than how you usually act." Joey said with a grin.

"Shut up Wheeler." Kaiba said softly.

"You want to talk now?" Joey asked as Kaiba lay back down.

"Not really."

Joey let out a sigh, "You need to say something Kaiba. Trust me it feels better to let it out."

"Lately I've just been feeling so… I don't know… low I guess, like I just see no point in anything I do anymore." Kaiba explained.

"I know that feeling. Like nothing matters, that you don't matter." Joey added.

"Yeah, that's exactly it."

Joey sat up and looked down at Kaiba, "It's a rotten feeling, trust me I know. I find drinking helps."

"Yeah I should take up drinking." Kaiba said sarcastically, "The reporters would have a field trip."

Joey shrugged, "It was just a suggestion."

"A bad one." Kaiba stood up and walked away from the hole.

"Where are you going?' Joey asked.

"I need to get home. I promised Mokuba I would be home early tonight." Kaiba walked over to the ladder and stared climbing down.

"Will you be back tomorrow?" Joey called out as he watched Kaiba disappeared from sight.

"I'll think about it." Kaiba called out. Joey smiled as he looked up at the afternoon sky.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well here is a new chapter. I wrote this a while ago but never got around to submitting it. Hope you all enjoy ^^

* * *

Seto spent the next day at school watching Wheeler out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe that Wheeler was gay. He never expected it, Wheeler appeared so straight. After Wheeler had admitted he was gay Seto began wondering about his own sexuality. He had never been with anyone before but he had fantasized about some people, one of which was Wheeler. Seto shock his head, he shouldn't think about that fantasy. For the rest of the school day Seto ignored Wheeler. The last class of the day was sport and the teacher announced that they were playing dodge ball. Seto enjoyed dodge ball because it was a good way to let out anger and it was fun to ditch ball at the other students. By the end of class everyone was complaining about Seto but he didn't care. Seto waited until everyone had gone before taking a shower, he never took showers while the other boys were around. Being naked made him feel vulnerable. Seto leaned his forehead against the cold tiles as hot water rushed down his back.

"Hey Kaiba."

Seto let out a sigh upon hearing Wheeler's voice.

"Why can't you leave me alone Wheeler?" Seto asked, not bothering to turn and face the blonde.

"I don't mean to annoy you Kaiba. Didn't think anyone would still be here. Wheeler said. Seto heard another shower turn on.

"My dad beat me real bad last night. Think he might have broken something." Wheeler said. Seto looked over at Wheeler; he was in the stall next to Seto, watching his hair with soap. Seto could see bruises covering Wheeler's upper body.

"If you think something broken you should go to the doctor." Seto suggested.

"And say what? I've probably used the fallen down the stairs excuse a dozen times now. The doctors are beginning to get suspicious about my injuries." Wheeler said as he washed the soap out.

"Why don't you just tell them? They'll help get you away from your dad."

"I can't. He's my dad." Wheeler grabbed his towel and walked away from the showers.

"That's pathetic Wheeler. If he's your dad he shouldn't treat you like shit." Seto said as he watched Wheeler walk away. Wheeler stopped and looked back at Seto.

"Why should he treat me differently? I'm worthless." Wheeler muttered. Seto looked at Wheeler sadly.

"We're all worthless Wheeler and from what I can tell, you dad is the most worthless of them all. You shouldn't let him beat you Wheeler." Seto turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, "Want a lift to the warehouse?" He asked as he walked pass Wheeler.

"Not today Kaiba. I need to go home." Wheeler replied. Seto turned to face Wheeler.

"That's a pity. I'm starting to enjoy hanging out with you." Seto admitted, a little afraid that the blonde might think he was being sarcastic.

"Same." Wheeler said. Seto smiled and before he could stop himself, he kissed Wheeler. Wheeler was shocked at first but soon kissed back, entangling his fingers in Seto's hair. Seto wrapped his arms around Wheeler's naked body, pressing them closer together with only the towel separating them. After a few second, Seto realised what he was doing and pushed Wheeler away. Wheeler stumbled back, almost falling over.

"What the hell?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry Wheeler. I don't know what came over me." Seto said softly as he turned away from Wheeler. Wheeler placed a hand on the side of Seto's face and pulled Seto back to face him.

"It's alright." Wheeler said softly with a small smile before taking his hand back and walking pass Seto to the lockers. Seto turned to watch him for a second before going to his locker and getting dress.

Both boys walked through the school together, completely silent. Seto wanted to say something but was unsure what.

"Kaiba, you're not that bad when you actually open up and be nice." Wheeler commented.

"Maybe so, but by opening up to you I've made myself vulnerable, especially if you decide to stab me in the back and tell someone." Seto stated.

"I would never do that to you Seto." Wheeler said softly. Seto looked at him, surprised that the blond used his first name. They reached the school entrance and stopped.

"Well I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." Wheeler said with a small smile before he ran off. Seto watched him leave, unable to stop thinking about what had happen earlier.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Sorry for making you all wait for this new chapter. I had half of it written a while ago and finally managed to write the rest of it. I hope it's good ^^_

* * *

Joey had his arms crossed on the desk with his head resting on them, his eyes closed. His body ached from a beating he received last night. He didn't want to return home, he just wanted to die. He was fed up with everything.

"Hey Joey wake up, its recess" Yugi said as he gave Joey a gentle shake. Joey winced at the pain that ran through his body from the shake. He decided not to move.

"He must have been up late last night. Maybe we should let him sleep and wake him up after recess." Tea said, "Maybe then he'll be able to stay awake for class."

"Ok." Yugi said, but he sounded unsure. Joey listened to them leave, happy that he was now alone. Or at least he thought he was.

"I know you're not asleep Wheeler. Did you receive another beating last night?"

Joey groaned in response to Kaiba, "Please leave me alone Kaiba. I just want to rest."

"Fine, have it your way."

Joey heard the sounds of chair legs scrapping on the floor and someone, probably Kaiba sitting down.

"You're not going to leave are you?" Joey asked, annoyed.

"I don't want to."

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win against Kaiba. He turned his head and looked at the brunette. He was sitting at his desk, one leg crossed over the other while holding a book in one hand. Joey smiled softly as he careful watched Kaiba read.

"Stop watching me like that Wheeler." Kaiba said as he side-glanced at the bruised teen.

"Sorry." Joey mumbled as he turned his head again and looked out the window.

* * *

At the end of the day, as the other students left the classroom; buzzing about their after-school activities, Joey stayed at his desk, staring out of the window. He didn't want to go home, he wanted to vanish. Disappear into nothingness. To no longer live in this world with the pain no one could possibly understand. He was hurting, more than just physically. He finally pushed himself back, getting out of his chair and swinging the bag over his shoulder. He slowly walked out of the school, wondering if perhaps he should head over to Yugi's but without paying attention to where he was walking he ended up at the abandon warehouse.

"I wonder if he is here." He mumbled to himself as he walked up at the ladder. More than anything he hoped that Kaiba was on the roof, waiting for him to turn up. His heart speed up with the hope that Kaiba was up there, waiting. He reached the tin roof, stepping off the last rung of the ladder to stand upon the roof. His head skip a beat as his gaze came across Kaiba. The taller teenager was staring off in the distance, his back to Joey.

"Seto…"

Kaiba turned his head and looked back at Joey.

"I was wondering if you would come, Joey."

Joey smiled, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you came, I wanted to talk to you. I was going to while we were alone in the classroom but I just couldn't. I was a bit nervous. Come over here and sit with me."

Joey gave a quizzical look, wondering what Kaiba wanted to say. He walked over to him and they both sat down on the edge of the roof. Kaiba was noticeable nervous.

"You're worrying me Kaiba. This is a bit out of character for you."

"Please call me Seto and this isn't something I'm used to feeling."

Joey placed a hand on the Seto's face and pulled his face towards him.

"Just say it." He said softly. Seto swallowed nervously, "I think I… that I like you… a lot."

Joey smiled and kissed Seto softly. Seto ran his fingers through the blonde's hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Joey's heart pounded in his chest as he wrapped his arms around the other man, drawing their bodies closer. He could feel Seto's heart beating just as fast as his own. It felt amazing.

Joey pulled away, breaking their kiss. He stared into Seto's icy blue eyes, losing himself in them.

"Come back to my place. Stay there to get away from your father."

"I can't." Joey said, letting go of Seto and looking away.

"Then just for tonight."

Joey looked back into Seto's eyes, unsure but hesitantly nodded, "Just for tonight."

Seto smiled and embrace Joey.


End file.
